


Day 1 - Victor/Yuuri

by Ducky1783



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deep Throating, Face Sitting, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: I’ve decided to post all the Kinktober as separate works instead of putting them all in the same place.It’s rushed at the end because I was in a hurry to get it out.





	Day 1 - Victor/Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to post all the Kinktober as separate works instead of putting them all in the same place.
> 
> It’s rushed at the end because I was in a hurry to get it out.

“Victor, I’m home,” Yuuri called from the front door. He heard his husband get up off the couch and Makkachin’s toes hitting the hardwood floor of the kitchen before they both appeared around the corner.  
  
”How was work today Yuuri?” The silver haired man asked as he planted a kiss on the raven's forehead.  
  
”Tiring.”  
  
“I bet.”  
  
Victor helps Yuuri take off his coat and mask before wrapping his arm around the raven's waist and walking him into the living room where they can collapse onto the couch and watch some videos of ice skaters. The two of them always enjoyed watching the skaters. They always looked like they were gliding across the ice so effortlessly, but the two males knew that it was not effortless. You had to put in a lot of time and practice to be able to skate, and Victor and Yuuri admired them for that.  
  
”What do you want for dinner?” Victor asked as he ran his fingers through his husband's hair. “I can order take out if you want.”  
  
Yuuri hummed and nuzzled his face into Victor’s chest. “Yeah, take out sounds good.”  
  
”Chinese?” The blonde asks.  
  
The raven nods slightly and wraps his arms around Victor's waist. "That's fine with me."  
  
"I'll order it later then," Victor said as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders and nuzzled his face into the raven's hair. "You should take a nap."  
  
"I'm not tired." Yuuri lied. The truth was he was exhausted. Teaching kids was harder than people thought and it really took a lot out of a person.  
  
"Just take a nap anyways Baby." The Caribbean eyed male told him. "You'll feel better after that."  
  
Yuuri nodded and nuzzled into his husband's chest again, Victor's heartbeat and deep breaths calming him and helping him fall into a deep sleep.

~~~

Yuuri woke up to the smell of takeout and the sound of Makkachin eating her food.  
  
"Are you finally awake, Yuuri?" Victor asked as he came back into the living room with a take-out container in his hand and a pair of chopsticks in his other. Yuuri made a non-identifiable noise and Victor smiled. "I was just coming to wake you up to eat."  
  
"Aren't you a sweetheart." Yuuri teased, his voice raspy from sleep and his eyes still blinking away the remnants of his dreams.  
  
Victor thought his husband looked absolutely breathtaking like this. The blonde always thought Yuuri was beautiful, who wouldn't? He handed him his dinner and sat down beside him. As Yuuri ate Victor tried to find something good to watch, he finally decided on The Office. Yuuri almost choked on his chicken fried rice multiple times and Victor fell off the couch once because he laughed too hard. After the episode was over and something else had started playing, Yuuri had set his now empty takeout container on the coffee table and laid back on the couch. The raven was very comfortable and full after his dinner, Victor had moved so he was now laying on top of Yuuri and watching what was now playing on the TV. The brown eyed male ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and watched the show with his husband. It looked okay, neither one of them knew what it was called. They watched it and talked for a little while, about 20 minutes into the show they heard a moan. It startled them and they looked toward the TV screen which was showing a girl and a guy in a room, the girl was naked except for her bra and panties and the guy only had his shirt off. He was sucking on the girl's neck and was trying to take her bra off. The two shared a look and they knew at that moment that they had a problem. They both were slowly becoming hard. Don't get them wrong, they both were not interested in girls whatsoever but the concept of two people fucking and them watching excited them. Call them voyeurs all you want, but they knew what good sex was.  
  
"Uhh…" Victor's eyes shot from the TV screen back to Yuuri's and back to the screen. The guy was now trailing kisses down the girl's stomach and she was letting out high pitched moans as he trailed lower.  
  
"This is... unexpected." Yuuri coughs.

“It is.” Victor swallowed. He shifted and his growing boner rubbed against his husband's leg, The blonde let out a little noise and continued to rub himself on Yuuri’s leg.

“Ha, Victor…” The raven’s face was red and his breathing was fast. “I-I can’t-”

“Don’t worry Yuuri~” The blonde’s voice was soft and sensual in his ear. “I’ll take _care _of you.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath before he covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. The couple on the TV was now in the middle of a makeout session while the guy had two fingers inside the girl.

“You want to do what they’re doing Yuuri?” The lust in his husband’s tone was almost too much for the poor raven to handle. He very much wanted to do what the couple on the TV was doing. He _always _enjoyed when Victor fingered him. The blonde would tease him sometimes but it was all worth it in the end. That was one of the many reasons that Yuuri loved his husband after all. Victor knew exactly what he needed, and was always sure to give it to him. So when Yuuri felt his pants being pulled down and soft fluttering kisses being planted all over his neck, he couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure. The blonde slowly palmed his husband’s erection as he threw Yuuri’s pants across the living room. The couple on the TV was long forgotten as Victor and Yuuri had engaged in their own make-out session.

“A-ah, Victor~” Yuuri moaned softly. “Mmm, that feels good.”

“Yeah?” The Caribbean eyed male hummed against his husband’s lips. “It’ll feel better soon Love.”

Yuuri couldn’t have stopped the whimper even if he tried. Victor trailed kisses down the raven’s slightly pudgy stomach. The blonde loved Yuuri’s stomach, it wasn’t the raven’s fault that he gained weight so easily. While Yuuri found it something to be ashamed about, Victor loved it more than anything. He loved to rest his head on his husband’s stomach and enjoyed that it wasn’t hard, he liked that his husband didn’t have a built abdominal region if he did then Victor wouldn’t be able to rest his head on it and fall asleep to the sounds of Yuuri’s breathing. A sharp inhale from the raven brought the blonde out of his reverie. He hadn’t noticed that he’d been kissing and sucking at one place on his husband’s stomach and now there was a dark bruise where his lips had once been.

“Good.” The Caribbean eyed male hummed. “This will show everyone that you’re _mine _.”

“Victor,” Yuuri whined. His breathing was hard and his chest was rising so fast it would have worried the blonde. But he knew why the other male was so worked up, and it was more of an ego boost than anything anyone else has ever said or done for him. He loved the man in front of him more than anything in the world, and what he was about to do was going to prove it. Victor lowered himself so that he was right in front of his husband’s dick before he licked a stripe right along the vein. The high breathy moan that came from the raven’s mouth made him smirk. He was the only that could make Yuuri like this. He licked up the shaft again and engulfed the tip into his mouth, sucking and dipping his tongue into the slit of the raven’s cock.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped out, his breath coming out faster than it had before. “I-”

“Shh, Love,” Victor whispered against his husband’s pelvis. “I’ll make you feel so good. Just relax.”

The raven did exactly what he was told and the blonde smiled at how pliant his husband was after a few words.

“Such a good boy for me Yuuri.” Victor sucked on the tip of his husband’s dick again and slowly sank down. In a few seconds, his nose was touching the raven’s pelvis and his throat was convulsing around the cock in his mouth. Yuuri’s whines and moans were a big turn on for the blonde, but he was set on making his husband feel good first. Besides, the blonde would get what he wanted soon enough and that was fine with him. He bobbed his head and made sure to trail his tongue along the vein on the underside of Yuuri’s shaft. The hands clenching in his platinum blonde hair were a good thing. The harder they clenched, the closer the raven was, and with how hard they were clenched in his hair right now, it meant that he would blow any second now.

“_Victoooooor~ _” Yuuri’s moan was high and loud as he released into the blonde’s mouth. Victor’s throat remained lax until Yuuri was done cumming, the blonde swallowing it all up and pulling away from the raven’s cock before he kissed him. Tongues were soft and slow as they danced together. Yuuri’s breath was slowly returning to normal as they finished up their small make out session, the blonde tasting of Yuuri and a bit of the chocolate he had eaten before laying down to rest on the couch.

“What do you want to do next, Love?” Victor asked softly, his voice full of love for the man in front of him. “We’ll do whatever you want.”

Yuuri draws in a few breaths before quietly saying, “Could you...eat me out?”

“Of course, Baby.” Victor places a soft kiss against the raven’s lips before tapping his thigh. “Get up, Love.”

Yuuri stood from the couch, he knew exactly where this was going and his spent cock gave a little twitch in excitement. Victor laid down on the couch and tapped his chin. “Come here, Love.”

The raven scurried onto the couch and sat on his husband’s chest, waiting for the command from the blonde.

“Come here, Babe.” Victor pointed at his lips, and the raven planted a kiss onto them. “Good boy.” Yuuri preened slightly at the praise and was shaking a little bit in anticipation from what was to come. “Now, come on. Up you go.”

Yuuri scrambled up farther on the blonde’s body so that he was right above his face. The raven slowly lowered himself so that his ass was resting on his husband’s mouth. Victor had opened his mouth and trailed his tongue along the raven’s fluttering hole. Yuuri let out a little breathy noise and he rocked back into the blonde’s tongue. Victor let out a pleased noise and dug his tongue deeper inside the raven’s ass, feeling the walls clenching around him and moving his hand up to stroke along his husband’s dick. The clenching of the raven’s walls around his tongue and the small noises of pleasure was all Victor needed to feel his own orgasm churning inside of him and he came, moaning into Yuuri’s ass and sending pleasurable vibrations through his spine. The blonde’s orgasm leading into Yuuri’s second one. As the two males came down from their high, Yuuri collapsed onto Victor with a dopey smile on his face and kissed the tip of the blonde’s nose.

“That was good.”

“Was it?” The blonde smirked. “Everything is good with you, Yuuri.”

The raven’s face heated up and he buried it into the other man’s chest. Victor laughed and kissed the burning cheeks of his husband’s face and nuzzled into the sweaty raven locks. “We have to clean up.” He told the man laying in his arms.

“Mhmm.” Yuuri agreed, but neither one of them made a move to get up, Victor only stretching out an arm to turn the TV off, before he wrapped both of them around his husband.

“I love you, Yuuri.” The blonde whispered lovingly.

“I love you too, Victor.”


End file.
